degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:When Love Takes Over/@comment-3207218-20101228210938
You: hi Stranger: Hai :3 Stranger: oh please Stranger: tell that to someone else Stranger: :P\ Stranger: hows your day going :p? You: pretty good.. i mean the rest of my kind has gone extinct You: damn you meteor! Stranger: o-o You: What? You've never heard a real live dinosaur talk before? Stranger: noe O-o your hands are small to reach the keybored Stranger: you got a tall desk? You: hells yeah! I even have arm-extensions to help me type. I am the editor for the dinotaurial weekly You: This weeks article: Herbivores: our friends or pussies? Stranger: totatlly pussies Stranger: totally* You: THANKYOU! See SOMEONE agrees with me. They should just sit down and fucking eat someone already! Stranger: :p You: Do you like dinosaurs? I do but my brontosaurus gf is a bitch -____- Stranger: :P haha yah of course You: Always gotta bitch about getting them some leaves or helping them clean their neck Stranger: aw sorry o-o to hear You: nah its ok im seeing this triceratops later and imma get it IN boii!! Stranger: haha You: man shes sexy as hell! I was gonna take her to this club "Bedrock" and we are gonna eat all the humas we want! Stranger: you wouldn't eat me would you o-o? You: Oh nahh man we cool we cool. You: There's just this jackass fred flinstone? He's always sliding on our backs using us for his sick games like wtf dude Stranger: i heard about that guy :o Stranger: i thought he was pretty funny :P but it is rude You: Yea like im there, taking a shit minding my buisness and out of nowhere he just slides down my back and then takes my gf and uses her to pick up rocks! DUDE?! I was totally gonna tap daat ass but i lost her for like 3 seasons! Stranger: wow Stranger: what a dick You: its ok me and my bros were gonna beat the shit outta him.. You: he needs to learn his lesson. See your the only cool human that actually dosent use us dinosaurs and likes us for who we are :) Stranger: Man everyone deserves respect even dinosaurs You: See someone gets us! You: Too bad my people died when that meteor hit >:( Stranger: :/ Stranger: tough luck Stranger: i'm sorry to hear You: Well its tough but thatss life :/ Stranger: if you ever get a chance to meet a guy named lucas Stranger: will you eat him for me You: Lucas who? Name and adress im fucking there! Stranger: Lucas greenfield :o Stranger: he lives in Canada somewhere in Ontario he moved so dunno You: #2 on my hitlist like that ;) course FF is #1 Stranger: ; Stranger: :p Stranger: take your time You: no problem bro his ass is mine! Stranger: haha You: literally XD Stranger: x3 Stranger: atleast get him to say sorry and make him bow down to me :P Stranger: and you of course :D You: Oh dont worry thats what I always do :D You: By the way asking... what do humans do in their free time? Stranger: most likely find something to do like talking to somone Stranger: or Stranger: build, hang with friends You: fascinating! Us dinoaurs only ate humans, smoked shit loads of weed, had crazy orgies and parties! Maybe I should start a new life for myself! Stranger: :P You: I mean after I finish my hitlist Stranger: :P Stranger: need to finish what you started You: yea totally *serious face* You: shit its almost timee to kill those fuckass!! I had a nice time chatting with you bro and we should stay in contact but this shit is going on!